Portable toilets generally are formed with an entry door through a front wall, a toilet at the opposite end (rear wall end), a sink on one of the side walls connecting front and rear walls and a urinal on the other (opposite to the sink) side wall.
A Roll-out portable toilet is a general named used in the trade to refer to a specific form of portable toilets that is mounted on wheels and is sufficiently narrow in one dimension to pass through standard door i.e. usually designed to pass through a 30 inch door. Roll-out toilets as currently available comprise an open top container or enclosure having an entry door on the front narrow end and a toilet opposite the door at the narrow rear end of the container. These roll out portable toilets cannot properly accommodate a sinks so sinks are not provided. A urinal is provided in known portable roll-out toilets by a passage from the outside through the narrow rear wall and emptying into the toilet's holding tank and is used by standing outside the container or enclosure at the rear and urinating into the passage. These devices do not meet modern requirements.
The present invention overcomes these problems and improves the operation of urinals of the type generally used in portable toilets and enables the inclusion of a urinal in a roll-out toilet.